Bumblebee
Bumblebee is an Autobot warrior and the former scout of Team Prime as well as the guardian of his human friend, Raf Esquivel, in Transformers: Prime . Bumblebee was a very important member of Optimus' team during the Great War and was with Optimus for the longest out of any Autobot, excluding Ratchet. Bumblebee went with Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet to Earth in an attempt to stop the Decepticons from draining the planet's energy and taking it over. At the end of the war, Bumblebee was the one to kill Megatron, the very same Transformer who took away his voice since the war. However, Megatron was revived by Unicron shortly after, who used his body as a vessel to attack Cybertron. With Optimus missing in action at the time and Ultra Magnus badly wounded, Bumblebee became temporary leader of the Autobots. Optimus returned and defeated Unicron with the help of his team. Before Optimus became one with Primus, Bumblebee promised Optimus that they will keep the peace in his memory before Optimus left. Optimus gave a last smile to them before going into the Core. When the Sparks burst from the Well, the team watched as the sparks fly out to bring life to their home again, including Optimus' own spark. History Early Time Bumblebee was one of the last Cybertronians to be given life by the AllSpark. Human Allies During a scout for Energon, Cliffjumper was placed in a difficult battle and taken to the Decepticon warship. Bumblebee, was in a different timezone and unable to arrive until after he was captured. Bumblebee met up with Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime and searched the area for any clues regarding Cliffjumper's previous presence. However, Arcee was able to find one of his horns, indicating he had been killed during the battle. Bumblebee was present for the Autobots' gathered mourning of their ally's death. Arcee struck out on her own and wound up with a human, Jack Darby. During a chase between her and two Vehicons, Bumblebee interfered and charged at the two. As he continued to aid Arcee, he was forced into robot mode when the Vehicons chose to fight them. During the battle, he met Raf Esquivel and ordered him to run alongside Jack, in an attempt to evacuate. Despite his and Arcee's best efforts, the pair proved ineffective and were nearly defeated until the arrival of Bulkhead. Bumblebee went back to the Autobot base and told Optimus of his and Arcee's antics, alongside the latter. After Optimus ordered their human allies to be brought to the Autobots' base, Bumblebee went to retrieve Raf and brought him back. Last signs of Cliffjumper After taking the humans to the base, Bumblebee and Arcee went with Optimus and Bulkhead to find where Cliffjumper's signal had popped up at. After arriving at the signal, Bumblebee and the others discovered an Energon mine taking place by the Decepticons. Bumblebee and the other Autobots held off the Decepticons while Arcee went to recover Cliffjumper, who's body had been sliced in half by Megatron. After returning to the base and Arcee's falling out, Bumblebee was the first one to be worried about her, immediately asking if she was okay. Leaving with Arcee Bumblebee spent time with Raf, discovering that he had excellent driving skills on Raf's computer games. Bumblebee went with Arcee out on patrol and left Raf at the base with Bulkhead. After Bulkhead went off to go rescue Agent Fowler back from the Decepticons and was promptly joined by the humans, Bumblebee was forced to drive there. Rescuing Fowler The next day, Bumblebee discovered that he was a lot better than Raf at computer games, though Raf blamed it on Bumblebee's greater experience in driving. When they reached the base, Optimus and Ratchet left on a mission, placing Arcee in charge. Arcee promptly went out on patrol, taking Bumblebee with her and leaving Bulkhead in charge. As they drove through the Nevada desert, Bulkhead reported that Fowler had been abducted by the Decepticons. When it turned out there was no one left at base to bridge them back, Arcee and Bumblebee were forced to drive there.Bumblebee and Arcee arrived at the Decepticon ship in time to rescue Raf and Jack from a pair of Decepticons. They quickly located Bulkhead and Miko, also moving through the ship, but after it became obvious that the humans were in too much danger as they fought their way through the ship, the Autobots cleared out a room for them to hide out in. They eventually reached the brig where Fowler was being held, and Bumblebee and Bulkhead burst through the main door while Arcee slipped in through a top vent.A standoff ensued, until Fowler distracted Starscream long enough for the Autobots to start firing. Starscream thusly chased off, the Autobots took off with Fowler and rescued the kids on the way out. Space Bridge battle Once the Autobots had located the whereabouts of the Decepticon space bridge—Earth orbit—Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee used the GroundBridge to reach it. They were spotted by Megatron and Starscream, who sent a force of flying Decepticons to attack them. While they battled, Ratchet determined a way to destroy the space bridge, so Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead went to implement the plan. They committed the necessary act of sabotage before Megatron fired on them. Bumblebee collected Arcee on his way to jumping into the GroundBridge and carried her back to base where she recovered enough to stand on her own. Skyquake Bumblebee helped Raf with his science project, building a small replica of a volcano while they discussed how Bumblebee had not yet risen to the rank of Warrior. As Optimus pointed out, Bumblebee still had much to learn before he could reach that level. Optimus also noted the lifespan of Cybertronians are much longer than that of humans. Optimus subsequently picked Bumblebee to go on a mission to investigate Decepticon activity, but warned the smaller Autobot to hold back. When Optimus came to blows with Skyquake, Bumblebee decided to disregard the earlier order and charged into battle. Though he was no match for Skyquake, he and Optimus led the Decepticon into a trap and seemed victorious, until Skyquake scanned Fowler's jet. Bumblebee managed to end the fight by jumping onto Skyquake's jet form and causing critical damage, jumping to Fowler's jet as Skyquake crashed to the ground. After some repairs, Optimus commended Bumblebee on his performance. Scraplets Bulkhead and Bumblebee discovered a strange pod in the Arctic which they brought back to base. When the kids arrived at base, Bumblebee was keen to play some videogames with Raf, but he and Bulkhead were roped into helping Ratchet repair the GroundBridge, which broke shortly after Optimus and Arcee used it to go to the Arctic. The cause of the problem was revealed when Raf found a Scraplet, which started gnawing on Bumblebee's arm. Raf killed it with a crowbar before it could do much more damage, but Bumblebee ended up having to search the base with Raf for more of the Scraplets. After finding quite a lot of Scraplets, they returned to the control room, where another mass of them overwhelmed Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet. Though the kids were able to get rid of the attacking Scraplets, Bumblebee was out of it for the rest of the incident, and ended up on a repair bed, being tended to by the kids. Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian